


sun bae

by chenlettuce



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Awkward Park Junhee | Jun, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, California, China, Drunken Kissing, Frenemies, Gay Sex, Gen, Hong Kong, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Los Angeles, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Questioning, Rivalry, Summer Romance, Tutoring, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlettuce/pseuds/chenlettuce
Summary: donghun's a pretzel maker, with his rival junhee, right across from him. junhee has the same issue, except he works at rocky road-right across from park's pretzels. the two are always pulling pranks on each other, whether it be on their food, rooms, or clothes- they're always fucking with each other for no reason.sehyoon doesn't get paid enough for working seven jobs, six of which are at the same place. he doesn't think it's worth it anymore until a cotton candy haired customer spots him and he's struggling to keep focused on his jobs.kang yuchan just had to take that tutoring job for extra college creditㅡdidn't he? he just had to get a cute student to teach, didn't he?





	1. strawberries in sriracha

**Author's Note:**

> ay yea i meant to post this back in march but here yall go

It's the beginning of summer, kids are finally getting out of school, the waves and air look bluer than before for the bay and beach kids. The warm sand invites them back to seashells, surfboards, and tan grains that won't get out of their hair or from between their toes for weeks. Above the sand stands the brown of the boardwalk and into a world with colorful retro font, cotton candy, popcorn, ice cream, and shops open seven days a week- and it's all free of charge.

Speaking of ice cream, Jun had to get up and head to that little ice cream parlor inbetween the dart throw and the ring toss. When he walked into the shop this morning, a red haired boy he knew far too well stood, well...slumped over the counter exhausted.

"Hey...Donghun? You okay?" He gently slaps his face, causing the strawberry to raise it's head, ruffling it's locks with his free hand. He responds with a voice laced with sleep and an oncoming yawn. "Oah...hey Junhee."

He points to Park's Pretzels across from the parlor, although the lights weren't on, the sunrise in the background illuminates the red and yellow stripes of the pretzel place. "Why aren't you at your own shop?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make your job easier...why can't we have a truce?"

Junhee cocked his head to the side and looked at him with bullshit in his eyes. "Last time you said thatㅡwe almost burnt this shop down."

Donghun was on the brink of laughing. The thing is that they nearly burnt down an ice cream parlor. How could he forget the Melting May of 2016?

The way he took a flamethrower and proceeded to melt Jun's array of chocolate ice cream was the best thing he's ever done to dateㅡeven when the plastic bins caught fire and their shoes stuck to the tiles for weeks. Sure, Donghun eventually helped him scrub the place clean-but fuck did he have a good laugh.

"Hey-heyㅡ" Lee retorts, "The keyword here is almost."

Park inhaled so loud that New Jersey could hear him. "Lee Donghun I swear to God."

"You swore, but you didn't promise," he gives a little grin, "now that we're on the topic of promises how about a truce一? You're still not convinced.

"You're right I'm not."

"Alright, alright...just know I genuinely want to have a truce." He lies, walking out Rocky's Road and over to his own shop.

With the light rustling of keys out Donghun's pocket came a gentle bump of the door- discovering the door was already open.

"Junhee?" He starts, shoving the keys back into his pocket. "Why is the door open?"

"I just wanted to help you out." He mocks, turning on the shop light and taking his rightful place behind the counter.

Mere seconds would turn into minutes and unfold into hours, with business going seamlessly-but, the Park's Pretzels employee didn't know what was going to hit him at one in the afternoon, and neither did Jun, both equally confused when customers spit out their signature snacks.

Park Junhee, naturally, looks offended and asks the customer what was wrong.

"Taste it." He says, handing the food back to the cashier.

Hesitantly, the boy puts a scoop of mint chocolate chip in his mouth expecting the worst. He raised an eyebrow when he didn't detect anything wrong, that is until he bit down on a salty chocolate ch- it wasn't a goddamn chocolate chip, the farthest thing from it.

Dog Food.

How he knew what it tasted like? Not important. Why he knew? Also not important.

"I'll be right back."

The boy dashes back into the kitchen, tasting the other ice creams he had ready to dish out and garnish.

Taking bites from random assortments, he discovers the chocolate ice cream to be cat food, vanilla's extra salty, the signature rocky road has actual pebbles in it. Don't get him started on the fruity flavors though, because strawberry- strawberry caught him off guard.

It took a second for things to kick in, having the sweet dissolve and leave the chunks of strawberries. But strawberries weren't supposed to melt- and they also weren't supposed to taste like siracha or diced hot peppers.

Just to be safe, he tastes the sauces. Those weren't right either.

This apple haired motherfucker had switched the caramel for McDonald's sweet and sour sauce, Hot fudge for squid ink, and strawberry for- you guessed it- hot sauce.

The Rocky's Road employee put down the spoon and smirked. "So this is how you're gonna be?"

"I'm so sorry sir, I'll give you a refund." Junhee promptly dishes five dollars and twenty three cent out the register, placed it in his hand whilst making his way towards the door.

The little bell from the front of Park's Pretzels rang just a bit louder, sounded just a bit angrier, and Lee Donghun knew he had done his job. The redhead steps away from the oven but leaves his mittens on, letting them hit the counter with a soft, satisfying, puff.

"Wipe that shit eating grin off your face!"

Lee feigns innocence, placing his head in his white, slightly burned mitten. "What grin?" He inquires, taunting from afar, "What did I do?"

"Don't give me that shit- you were in my shop this morning claiming you wanted a truce."

Lee smiles, going up to the older and patting his face with said mitts. "I do, just not now."

Park Junhee was not amused in the slightest, narrowing his piercing eyes onto his target despite being the prey.

"Just you wait you damn cherryㅡcause' you've got an ocean coming."

Lee pouts, "Awe...you got sriracha in your strawberry?"

Junhee was not that salty, since a good half an hour later, two girls were gagging on the bread they just purchased. "What the hell..."

"What's the problem ladies?"

"Did you make this?" She interrogates, spitting out the pretzel.

"Yeah, why?"

"This is the saltiest food I've ever tasted, and what's this filling?"

It couldn't be that bad, he thinks to himself.

He was so, so wrong. The filling for one, was not frosting. That was a mixture of sour cream and blended oysters. If that wasn't enough, the outside was sprinkled with the shop across the street, but the bread itself was crispy and fluffy, everything would've been fine- if the pretzel didn't taste like the fucking ocean.

His mouth slightly agape, refunds them, a small huff escaping his lips.

"Well played, Park Junhee...subtle.." his eyes glance towards the bin, sour cream and salt still there, "yet prominent."

The strawberry shuts down shop, the parlor straight across adorned it's laminated plastic aswell. A smirk couldn't help but cross his face, taking his white cap off. The sun beams through their windows and onto the Santa Monica Pier, but that did not mean Junhee's smile couldn't blind him from across the street. Like damn, he'd need sunglasses if Park kept this up.

Jun couldn't stop thinking about the little pout and innocent faces Donghun made back in his shop. Sure, they were cute-but from Lee they were fake and seen as only mockery. There's a little sugar crystal in his heart that says otherwise, that says he looked absolutely adorable but didn't want to admit it.

They exchanged a knowing glance, telling each other they were going to need tricks for next week.

 

* * *

 

Sehyoon however, standing a few shops down from the food stops, needed a goddamn break.

The twenty-five year old currently worked too many jobs at this boardwalk, along with a part time shift down at BM's BBQ and Grill. Right now, he was at the ring toss watching a cute child with his mother struggling to throw the rings with his small, chubby hands, while she looked at him with nothing but love.

Love.

Something that he's never truly had-well-not as a partner anyway. He's had pretend girlfriends and elementary school crushes, even had a few flings this summer. But he's never had someone he can text and talk to everyday, say that he loved them and would do anything for. He couldn't truly express how much he wanted that in his life. Well...he had one back in college- but he blew his chance.

His fantasy was short lived before the harsh crying of the kid dragged him back to the booth, sobs grating at his ears. "But mom, I want the plushie!"

The mother hastily slapped twenty dollars on the booth, pleading for the stuffed dinosaur.

"Here, and take the money back."

"But-"

"Shush, I understand."

The look on her face when he gave her the dinosaur free of charge told him everything she couldn't. She was relieved, stressed, elated, just about everything a young woman running on caffeine, the stress of paying bills, and desperation for a baby-sitter should be.

Checking the time, he decided that his shift at the ring toss was over. But the boy with pink hair and large eyes approaching with his friend made him think otherwise. He takes a chance and glances in his direction with a smirk, feeling somewhat embarrassed when their eyes locked. But the spark was somewhat familiar, like he'd seen him somewhere beforeㅡbut knowing his memory he could be wrong.

"Byeongkwan-ah, are you okay?"

The older was staring at the tan haired stall owner, mouth in an 'o'. Kwan felt his ice cream slipping but he didn't care, stepping straight in the chocolate mess.

Tan hair parted near the middle, wavy strands reminding him of both sand and sea, his urge to touch it increased when the wind came along and caressed it. The midday sun hit his eyes and he thought he was going to drown in melted chocolate, carmel specks mixed in. These were eyes he'd like to look into amidst the warm shades of autumn, as they looked towards the white crystals falling through December hair.

"Oh-oh, yeah I'm good."

Kang Yuchan was smart enough to raise his eyebrows and take a sip of sweet iced tea. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"I thought the same thing..."

"Go talk to him, I'll catch you later."

Kim Byeongkwan smiled at the younger before leaving him to explore the boardwalk on his own.

"Hi!"

"Hey."

Oh God how do I talk?

A chuckle turns into a laugh- he said that out loud, didn't he? "Shit- well can you blame me? Look at yourself- you're fucking Wow."

If only Chan could see him now, blushing over a boy he just met.

"Wow?" he inquires, "I've never gotten that before."

"Well, I meant wow-" The stall owner's little laugh bubbles up again and into the open. "Well, you can call me that if you want, but my name's Sehyoon."

Wow, who's name was really Sehyoon, turned his head back to him and gently removed his hands from his face (which was still pink- scratch that- turning back red).

After flirting just a bit more, making Kwan just a bit weaker in the knees, he starts locking up the prizes and booth, pocketing the cash from the register. Byeongkwan's confused, "I thought you weren't supposed to take money from the register."

"The operator doesn't even show up most the time, and I run six jobs at the least. But this is my eighth job today."

"You say that as if you have another."

"I do! BM's BBQ downtown," He slams the rickety contraption shut, though a few coins manage to slip out, "heard of it?"

"So that's where I remember you from! You helped me clean up that hot sauce."

"Out of all the things to remember at that place, the good food, the amazing service, and the comfy ass seatsㅡYou chose to remember me cleaning up hot sauce?"

"Yeah."

"...Honestly I still don't know how you guys managed to knock down three bottles of Sriracha and Louisiana's Hot Sauceㅡfive of which weren't even at your own table."

"Bitch I don't know either..." Kwan lied. "wait-yes I do."

Sehyoon looks up at the younger, fairly interested in how the hell they managed it.

Cut to the sun going down with the two watching the horizon paint itself on the beach, sharing stories and realizations about their lives, laughing all the while. But then they get into the topic of school, they're sighing half-heartedly as the sun descends into the navy abyss.

"You went to UIC too? What was your schedule like?"

"Uhm- shit...I don't remember but I think I had English first. I also think I sat near the front of the lecture hall. Mainly because I was late all the time."

"If that's the case, then let me ask you this. Did you ever come into class not giving a fuck, just not giving any fucks? Just strolling in with whatever the hell you had on that morning?"

Tired eyes glance at the sea. "Multiple times, yeah."

"You're the bitch that showed up in a bra and Pikachu undies with a venti vanilla bean frappucino."

Sehyoon's jaw drops as he recalls that fateful day, embarrassed that he knew what else he wore. "I also came in with half of my hair being covered in tinfoil because I was gonna dye it."

"That _was_ you." Kwan stresses, scratching his head. "That was the same day I realized that I didn't want to be the student with the highest marks- but the boy that gave no fucks in April."

Kim's smile molds into a giggle, "I always wanted to tell you that you were plastered all over campus."

The older Kim's face drops again, imagining all the jokes that could've been made. "Well, you told me."

"Yeah..."

"Oh shit." If he didn't leave right now, and he meant right now, he'd be late for his last job of the evening. He glanced at Byeongkwan again, round eyes cute and confused. He _really_ didn't want to leave now.

"What's wrong?"

"I gotta go over to my next job."

"Okay then...bye!"

Sehyoon couldn't spare anymore words, waving to the cotton candy cutie behind him.

* * *

 

Kang Yuchan couldn't concentrate on mathematics, not with the symbols fading into bullshit equations or the younger boy in front.

The two were inside the library at the University of California for their weekly tutoring, which he had only signed up for to get extra credits. But when he was assigned to a Junior by the name of Yoon Sanha, he knew there'd be trouble down the line if he had to stare at his puppy dog eyes and puffy lips that looked oh so soft.

And don't even get him started on the way hyung rolled out his mouth.

Kang had told himself to keep their relationship strictly professional, sticking to the usual tips, short cuts, explainations, and 'see you next weeks'." This worked for about a year before he started to observe his little quirks. Biting his pen or thumb when he couldn't figure out a problem, the pout on his lips paired with a face inked with determination, that small spark in his eyes when he finally understood the problem.

"Yuchan-hyung, can you help me with this one?" No response. "Hyung? Hyung~"

"Oh right..." he straightens his posture and fixes his glasses, finally snapping out of his daydream, "which problem are we on?"

"Twenty three...Hyung, you seem tired." Sanha slowly closes his books, "we can end today's lesson early is you'd like."

"Ahm, yes, that'd be nice." Kang sips on a cup coffee that was now cold and didn't serve it's purpose anymore.

"Take care, Chan-hyung."

"Take care, Sanha."

The college freshman put his head down on the table, ruffling his hair. He wished that Sanha didn't have to call him hyung in a cute voice, he wished that he hadn't noticed the freckles on his face-silently counting them with a secret desire to peck every one of them.

Chan had his problem figured out, and he definitely understood it, he just didn't know how to solve it.

Struggling through his homework at Bin's Bakery, pastry and sugar honey iced tea beside him. He didn't understand the problem, he also couldn't understand why he'd pushed his tutor away.

Yoon Sanha had a problem, a big one at that. He needs to study-but he needs to sort out his feelings aswell.

Maybe he could talk to the manager, he thought, tapping his pencil.

Speak of the devil, Moonbin was walking by tables, checking on his customers, slyly pecking his boyfriend on the cheek when he passed by his table. Soon, the older notices the student, coming to check on him.

"Sanha!" He hugs the struggling student. "What's up?"

He sticks his head into the textbook. "Is it something?" Bin lays the order in front of him, a sinking chocolate heart on the drink's surface. The owner found a smile playing at his lips as he stared, "Or someone?"

With that someone came his vanilla bean and his dignity.

"So it is someone." He snacks on a cookie, content that he's correct.

"Well...it's actually both," he gave in, "I have like six exams in the morning and I just don't wanna do them, plus I don't know how to tell him I like him.."

"Is it the cute dude with glasses?"

"Yeah..." He buries his hands in his face,"and it's weird because he's my tutor!"

"Oooh一shit."

"Exactly. Ex-fucking-xactly."

"That's awkward. You have to meet with him every week for the next three months, look at the curly hair, freckles, glasses, and a piece of your heart."

He nearly chokes on the beverage, having Moonbin pat him on the back. "Ah shitㅡ sorry."

"It's okay, I'll deal with that later. Right now, I've gotta study my ass off." Moonbin turns to leave, "Do you happen to know what the infiniteㅡ"

Bin walks away faster than the speed of light back to the counter. Sanha shook his head and nearly slammed it into the book.

The summer was going to be wild. And it wasn't even June yet.


	2. classes and hot coffee

Sanha thanked Moonbin for listening to his struggles, staying behind to help him clean up after his doors closed for the evening. The bakery owner offered the broke senior cash as payment, but the teen refused, asking for a weeks' worth of coffee 一along with one to get him through the sea of papers that would serve as his covers tonight.

"Are-are you sure?" He inquires, drifting over to the coffee station, hesitant to even start.

The younger nods his head, his eyes don't break contact, not even for a nanosecond. "I've never been this sure in my entire life."

He places the cup aside, adorned with interlocking B's over a chocolate chip cookie. "You're sure you want...twenty shots of espresso in a white chocolate mocha..."

His honey brown contacts scan the notepad again. "Sanha, I love you...but you're probably gonna die."

"I made myself clear, Moonbin." Upon affirming himself, he pours the remaining espresso from that day into the mixer, which was about forty shots, but hey- who's counting?

"I assume you want a venti..." Yoon darts his eyes, "I have six tests back to back一"

Bin and Yoon exchanged a knowing look, changing the order to a trenta, and Moon pouring in ten more shots.

The younger took the drink and bid him farewell, taking a one way trip to his apartment, caffeine high, an all nighter, and an early grave. Once in the safety of his room, he locks it up and slammed his bag onto the desk, tackling the force that always bested him. Now, everything was going fine until his fifth cup of ramen was opened, until the clock struck two-thirty in the morning, and his brain didn't want to register anymore information about postulates and paragraph proofs. The teen's flickering flashlight of a brain managed to plug itself back in for one last question.

"Number thirty-six. For x such that 0 < x < π/2, the expression √ 1-cos²x/sin x + √ 1-sin² x/cos x is equivalent to一" The senior sighs. He didn't have the strength to even read the answer choices, for he feared that he wouldn't get the right answer after ten minutes of straight guessing. Picking up his pencil, he writes, not the right answer- but he writes. The scribbles of led and ink on the paper were just about as common to hear as his name, befriending what can be erased, and what can't.

"Is it two? Please let it be two." He mutters, his calculator losing batteries. "It'd have to be, because if the denominator of pi, the end of the domain, is two. Then that's the only possible solution for cause that's all it can go up to."

The desk lamp that worked overtime started to blink, and that was the signal he needed to quick. But the senior was already wasted on coffee, stress, and fueled by the desperation to pass Mathematics with at least a seventy- hell, he'd take a sixty-nine point nine. Speaking of numbers, he'd need to call in backup for number thirty-seven

"We have fifteen points {Aᵢ} placed within the unit sphere. What is the maximum possible value of- okay what the fuck is this?" Sanha was at his wits end, looking at the problem one more time.

37\. We have fifteen points {Aᵢ} placed within the unit sphere. What is the maximum possible value of: ∑1≤i<j≤15 |AᵢAj|²?

The boy pried his eyes from his homework to fry them with his phone. The internet didn't have the solution- it never seemed to have the answers when it came to math. This meant he needed a person- but he was alone with the moon to keep him company. He slurped on the last of his noodles, thinking of who he could call. His professor-no no- he wouldn't respond this late at night. Facetiming his tutor would be a better bet, since he too was a teenager and stayed up till' an unreasonable hour until he'd check the time and mutter 'fuck', but he kept scrolling regardless.

It was either facetime and fail, facetime and maybe fail, or just fail. Either way he wasn't getting an A on the assignment.

"It's worth a shot..." he mumbled to no one in particular, pressing the call button.

Ring 。。。Ring 。。。Ring 。。。

"Please pick up..."

"Mhmm...Sanha?" Chan's voice is husky and soft, having just woken up from his slumber. Messy blonde curls were more of waves now, freely spread all over his head. Dreamy brown eyes held the remnants of dreams within them. The older shifted up to turn on the light, exposing a mint green sweater that hung loosely from his figure, allowing for easy sweater paws and an increase in cuteness.

"Sanha?" Kang brung his face closer to the camera. "You okay?"

He couldn't speak for a solid minute, "Oh-yeah, yeah I'm okay."

"What'd you call for?"

"I need mad help with number thirty-six. It's the last problem too..." He groaned, holding up his paper. "Can you tell me what the fuck that E stands for on number thirty six right quick?"

"Oh, that's just sigma, it stands for the summation of all the values in the specified range."

Sanha looked off into space, trying to fathom why math couldn't be simple."Why the hell can't we just use 'x'?"

A snicker rose out of Chan, but he only laughed harder as the younger continued. "I'm so serious right now. "Why in the fuck we gotta bring in foreign letters? Out here colonizing numbers."

"Why the shit we gotta use Greek? Alpha? How about we stick to one APLPHABET! Don't get me started on PEMDAS bitch."

"Wait-bihihi-" Yuchan's face was red, he couldn't even hold the pencil correctly. "Let me catch my breath."

"Okay. I just had to get that off my chest." Sanha admits. "Anyways, what's the answer for thirty-six?"

"I think this is gonna make you hate math even more...since they basically gave you the answer without you having to do any work whatsoever."

Yoon nods his head, "It's two, isn't it."

"Yeah, because the denominator gave it away."

The light left Sanha's eyes faster than he left his ex. "So I didn't have to do the work."

Yuchan felt that Sanha was going to cry sometime in the next ten minutes, which he sympathized with greatly as he was an engineering major. "Hey, at least you showed your work. Uhm...do you have any more questions? Another math problem?"

"It's not really a math problem. It's something personal, if I'm being honest."

Chan's heart skipped at the sudden change in demeanor. "What's up? You've never really asked me something personal."

"Well, it'sㅡ" His phone cuts off, Chan's heart drooping at the little white circles that plagued his phone.

* * *

 

Byeongkwan was woken up by a distant scream that came from the other side of the dorm, rolling his eyes and wondering why the hell he was still up, knowing good and well they had a 9 A.M. lecture- and he didn't feel like concocting the caffeine formula that was sure to kill him if he ever drank it again.

Now that he was up, there was no way in hell that he was falling asleep again. The older decided that he needed to escape- both from the exams and expectations of college, and his hopeless romantic of a roommate.

_"내일이 올 걸 아는데 난 핸드푼을 놓치 못헤..."_

_(I know tomorrow's coming, but I can't let go of my phone.)_

_"잠은 올 생각이 없대ㅡ"_

_(Sleep just isn't coming to me-)_

"Yeah~ so I'm on Instagram, Instagram, again." The senior absent mindedly sings along, scrolling through-ironically-Instagram.

As he began his late night karaoke and mental tangents, he makes another cup of ramen to eat his sorrows away.

Kang Yuchan had it easy, first year, first friends, first flings--and fucks, plus he had a senior to guide him. Kwan, however, needed to figure out what career he was going to pick and stick with for the rest of his life, even if he hated it. But alas, that was the sad life of a college student.

As he listened to some softer songs, his mind wanders into deeper territory. Soon he'd have to do job interviews, dress up in clothes he definitely didn't have, listen to higher ups--obey every command like an android and process data till' death.

A beep rings through his apartment, and Kwan nearly trips on is way to the microwave. Dishing out a plastic fork, he slurps his noodles and an Advil. He doesn't think anything's wrong until he's drinking the broth to down the pills, slowly realizing his state. The ultimate college student, complete with scattered papers, an extended computer charger, and pop tart wrappers.

Holy shit, he needs some advice from a somewhat capable adult. The problem is, those don't exist, but he'll settle for the next best thing.

Junhee groans as the familiar jingle of Facetime echoes through his apartment. With his glasses off, he can't see who it is. On top of that, his phone's on full brightness, so he has to answer. Reluctantly, he swipes right.

"Hello?"

"Hey, so I need advice." The responder, whom he recognized, skipped straight to business.

"Kim Byeongkwan it is three in the morning, do you know how late that is?"

"I'm in college, time blends into a symphony of fuck all and 3 A.M. becomes the same as 9."

Park opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. That statement resonated within him, reducing him to a simple, "You right."

"Anyways, I need advice."

"On what?"

"Adulting."

Junhee raised his eyebrows and looked towards the floor. "I think you need to call someone else. Because I'm not the right adult."

"Hmm...I would talk to this dude I met today...but I forgot to get his number."

The older turns on the light and scooched to sit up, "Who's the unlucky guy?" he asks jokingly.

Kwan scoffs, "First off, change that to very unlucky- two, I'm not naming names."

"Is that so? Then describe them to me."

"Well..." Byeongkwan racks up the rest of his brain cells, "Their hair is like-like if sand and a sheep and the ocean had an orgy and that was the product."

"Bitch what the fuck-"

"I don't-I don't even know I just know that he was cute...wait...I think I got it now."

A small smile forms on the senior's face. "Their eyes are chocolate and when they hit the sun, caramel melts into them. Their lips are dipped in soft pink roses, but if you were to kiss them, they'd feel even softer."

"Who the fuck is that?" He questions, curiosity growing deeper by the seconds.

 _Oh._ _**OH.**_

"He came back? Damn...it's been a while."

"You know them?" He inquires, hope in his voice.

"Know? Knew is more like it." Jun glances at the screen and Kim's face droops, "I do, I know him. I just-it's late, I gotta go."

The younger didn't even get to say bye, and normally Jun would feel bad but right now he just needed to get the man out of his head, and wipe the tears off his phone. His sniffles resonate throughout the room, falling deaf on the world around him. After a bit, Donghun heard his sniffs and came into the room to comfort him, both silently agreeing not to mention this in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Chan however, would wake up with light filtering through the windows of his room, gently crossing over his face and the coffee on the table.

Eyes to the clock, nine forty-three. With this knowledge in mind, he's now in multiple situations. Number one, he was late to class, and since he was lateㅡnine times out of ten Byeongkwan as gone. That was his second problem, his senior didn't wake him up for Biology. Third problem? He's got no one to make the Finals Fuckery Frappe so he can stay awake.

**9:53 A.M.**

yuchan - kwan you piece of shit

byeongkwanㅡwhat I do??? lmaooo

yuchan- how you gon leave me with my blood screams and tears sis

junheeheeㅡkigga im at the ice cream place so could you ever so kindly shut the fuck up

donghunnyㅡokay why tf yall blowin up my phone in this fuckin pretzel shack

junheeheeㅡright. they out here disturbin our work

yuchan- oh shit we in the gc mb

junheeheeㅡ iss coo

donghunnyㅡno it aint we at work

yuchan- im actually gonna strangle you when I get there

byeongkwan- if i'm being honest, that's preferable

junheeheeㅡ kinky

Yuchan was nearly there, and he couldn't wait to make a fool out of Byeongkwan. A few steps later and he's at room 200, the Biology lecture hall. The eyes of his friends and classmates accompanied him from the door to the seat.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Kang." The professor mocks, flipping to the next slide.

"At least I come Mr. Zhang, unlike your wife."

Byeongkwan waved from his seat, all the way in the back. Not the middle back, but the far back- as if to spite him. The younger rolled his eyes and made the trek from row one to row twenty, slamming his shit into his seat. He pulls out his notebook and about ten minutes later he could really care less about his grades, or this class.

yuchan: this sucks

byeongkwan: bitch we're literally right next to each other

yuchan: and????

byeongkwan: since we both hate biology, wanna go over to junhee's and play super smash bros or smth

Yuchan was already out his seat.


	3. gummy bears and games

"Main Genji one more timeㅡ" Donghun warns, controller in hand. "-and our friendship is over bitch. I will use Zarya, and trust and believe you fuck."

Junhee smile grows into a laugh he falls onto the couch, swiftly sitting up once he hears the pop and crunch of Doritos beneath his back. His smile fades as he stares at the sad orange crumbs that remain. Now it's Donghun's turn to laugh, accidentally selecting Torbjorn to play as, but Junhee wouldn't tell him that.

When the game loads, his body slumps into a heap, despair was not the right word for what he felt, our man was devastated. Park's giggling so hard that he can't play for a good three minutes. Their laughter and laments were cut off by the knocks at the door. "Did you invite someone...or multiple people?"

"If I'm askin' you that means I didn't." Jun couldn't argue with that, and got up-still giddy-to answer it.

Kang and Kim Byeongkwan stood in the doorway, Chan held drinks for four.  A Trenta Coffee Frappe for Chan, Passionfruit Tea for Donghun, Vanilla Bean for Jun, and a Triple Mocha Frappe for Kwan. Byeong waved a crammed bag full of chips, dip, candy, and ramenㅡ all from 7-Eleven down the streetㅡ in the air. Chan's mind would never cease to wonder how their teeth weren't rotting out, how they didn't have diabetes, or how they weren't dead.

"Aren't you guys-" Yuchan sticks a straw into the frappe and shoves it into his mouth. "Shut up and take your vanilla bean you basic bitch."

Jun opens his mouth to protest, but lips fall back on the drink, proving him right. The friends walk into the living room to see the sight of Donghun, but it's not as normal as you think it'd be. The man's crayon-drip hoodie consumed him, sleeves tied together and hood up.

"So...do you want your iced tea orㅡ"

"ㅡI want death." He replies, groaning beneath the hoodie.

"First off, me. Also...Jun? What happened to him?"

"He was laughing at me and he selected Torbjorn." Chan and Kwan were about to piss themselves. Out of all the Widowmakers, Mercys, and Genji's on screen, you just had this little lonely Torbjorn waddling on screen.

After a few rounds, the students and barely managing adults got bored from picking the same six characters over and over again. Donghun as Mercy or Zarya, Junhee as Genji, Chan as Soldier 76, and Byeongkwan-the intellectual- as D.VA. Of course, they killed each other and themselves in game, and sure, that was fun- but fuck did it get boring fast.

"PubG?" Chan inquires, holding up his phone. A chorus of 'PubG' erupted from the gamers.

Donghun, who was still tied in his hoodie, and when questioned responded with "It's toasty", stretched his hands from underneath to retrieve his device. Junhee glanced up from his food just in time to see Donghuns' abs. The younger sat there, mouth open and gummy bears in his grasp.

Byeongkwan sipped his drink and thrusts the phone into his hand. "I think you need another distraction, now join the East Asian Server."

"Yeah, I need to start speaking Korean again." Hee complies, "Maybe even Chinese..."

"Wait wait. Half and Half?" Chan decides, scrolling to the SEA server. "Half and Half."

Time passes way too quickly, and before they know it- the sunset's splattered over the apartment walls, purple over empty bags and full stomachs. The students probably weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Overwatch?" Croaks a disembodied voice.

"Overwatch." The three musketeers croak back.

* * *

 

Sehyoon wished his ass was at home playing games right now.

The employee rapped his fingers on the bar counter, pondering what else he could be doing at the moment, or where else he could be. He could be in uptown L.A., laughing over stupid clubbers while sipping his own beer. He could be writing down lyrics that would never see past the pages of the little notebook on his bedside. He could even be sitting on a bus to Santa Monica listening to his favorite songs.

"Sehyoon! We need a waiter a tables five, six and eight!"

He glances at table five, and there sat a group of kids, probably around thirteen to fifteen, thinking their hot shit roaming the street without their parents or just having fun. Table-er booth six had a child, a fucking slobby little baby, along with a a five year old that'd probably whine if their fries weren't in the right place. Table eight was alone, and rightfully so, they just had a little book listening to their music at a respectful volume, he liked table eight, he was probably going to give them extra food.

But then again, he didn't care, he just wanted to serve and get a paycheck, he needed this money.

He spots one of the dudes picking his nose and sticks it on the menu, like right on the god damn menu. Kim finishes polishing the shot glass at the bar and nearly slams it the fuck down. He sucks up his compalints and walks over with his notepad, equipped with his best smile. "What would you all like to order?"

"Heh, you're short."

Sehyoon's narrow eyes shot daggers through the preteen, "Listen, I'm the one serving you, either respect me or you don't eat. Got that Saerun?"

He could feel a smirk forming, "Yeah, I remember you, little shit, trashing the table and dashing when the bill was left."

"Ahan- Anyway, we both want servings of Dakgangjeong." He gestures to the dude next to him.

"What about the ladies?"

He eyes them suspiciously, "Make that four servinㅡ."

The paler girl raises her eyebrows at the older friend. "I want Jjajangmyeon, Dayeon?"

"Jjampong."

He whispers into my ear. "Make it four servings please, that's all my wallet can afford."

For the first time that day, Sehyoon almost smiled. This kid was just like me. But then again, he needed the cash, so he whispers back, "even if I liked you, I still wouldn't do it." Little did that child know that Sehyoon would have Matthew add the cost of last week's dinner to this.

Yoon flips the notepad and walks right over to table eight, making a pit stop at table three. "Hey, hey," he taps.

"Yah, who is it?"

The taller man turns around, "Oh, Sehyoon-ah, what do you need?"

"Can you please handle table six, I don't want to deal with that little demon."

Matthew looks around his friend and cocks his head right back around. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Do it for your friend?"

"Half your paycheck." The manager proposes. Sehyoon nearly fell onto a wet floor sign, not because of the wet floor, but because Matthew had him bent.

"You know I'm a broke college student, and you know I have student loan debts. Also, you take half my paycheck anyway- Matt you're the manager." The other Kim nodded and went back to the kitchen, rubbing suds off of his hands, "fine I'll do it, but for a fourth of it."

"I'll take it, see you on break." He pats his shoulder and laughs.

Kim Sehyoon dashed out the restaurant like a bat outta hell and didn't look back. He's on his way home, with something- or someone special waiting for him. He later found out that the special someone was waiting on his couch, forearm deep in a family size bag of hot Cheetos. Silver strands frame his face , lips glazed red from the dust and whatever lip tint he was using. This would have been fineㅡthat is if he weren't getting his controller dirty.

And thanks to Xukun's ineptitude to speak english, he was gonna have to resort to chinese for a while.

"徐坤搞什么?" (-Xukun, what the fuck?)

"你好!"(-Hello) He greets, getting up to hug Sehyoon. "你好吗?" (-How are you?)

"好. 你呢?" (-Good. And you?)

"我是挣扎..." (-I'm struggling)

"你不说, 这里." (-Don't talk, take this)

Yoon and Xu join the SEA server, playing as Mercy and Widowmaker respectively.

"你的名字是金色晕有原因! 医治我!" (Your name is golden halo for a reason. Heal me now!)

"好吧好吧." (Alright alright)

"谢谢."  Sehyoon nearly disconnected when he heard that voice say thanks. What he did do was pause the game and retreat to his fridge to stuff leftover noodles in his face. "Out of seven continents, one hundred and ninety seven countries- and seven billion people. I run into my ex."

He stuffs a spring roll into his mouth. "On Overwatch."

What was once an inability to speak English was now a godsend for Sehyoon, thanks to Cai's little knowledge of English, he doesn't have to explain anything. You know who did understand English? One of the men on the other side of the screen.

"君熙? 是你吗?" (Junxi? Is that you?)

"哦哦哦...我听不见. 我的连接中断了." (Uhmmm.....I can't hear you. My connection is breaking up.)

With that, the Genji disconnects, retreating to his room with gummy bears, worms, and Donghun's extra hot sauce leftover from the prank for his noodles.

Maybe that how he'd spend his birthday tomorrow, in his room for a long ass time- come out at six hour intervals for food and drinks, and binge Asian dramas. That sounded better than going back to the game. Speaking of plans to stay in his room, that's exactly what he did until Donghun knocks on his door. "It's open."

"Hey...who was that?"

"Sehyoon." Junhee responds, shoving sweets in his mouth.

"Isn't he still in China?" He inquires, "Unless you know something I don't."

He crinkles the bag in hand. "He's back. Kwan saw him a few days ago."

"Where?"

"I don't know...all I know is that Byeongkwan doesn't have the funds to go to make a round trip to Hong Kong." The older nods.

"Are you going to talk or see him tomorrow? If not, just know that I get it...but you can't avoid him forever." Donghun nags, the younger nodding in agreement.

Junhee sighs, scrolling down to Sehyoon's name, crossed out and scrolling through the past.

"We're gonna see..." He huffs, "But right now, I'd like to see why the hell he came back."


	4. birthdays and beef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to go up 2 weeks ago. but im a lazy little bitch so here's 2.3k words to make up for it. also, stream undercover

The Gemini looked around his room, not that he saw much of anything due to the dark. This proved to be a disadvantage as he pats around for his phone. After a few stabs on a corner, he concluded it wasn't on his nightstand, moving on to the plushier plain of his bed. Cold metal shocks his skin from static cling and he's irritated but he found it.

Twelve fifty-seven in the morning, and there are over ninety messages on his screen.

"Jesus fuck." He mutters, knowing his fingers were about to get one hell of a workout. He was grateful but...shit.

He smiles at all the birthday greetings and starbucks rewards messages alike. But he got down to the elephant in the room, three little lines whose name lived on in his gallery.

ㅡ生日快乐! (Happy Birthday!)

_Read 1:02 A.M._

Wow, he had actually fucking texted him.

-谢谢! (Thanks!)

ㅡ哦... (Oh...)

-什么? (What?)

ㅡ我不认为你会回应... (I didn't think you would respond...)

Junhee raised a brow, trying to rack his brain to type a bit more in Mandarin-but nothing came to mind other than '我爱你'. He couldn't say that, not again.

-Really? I thought you wouldn't text me.

ㅡJune... baby, I'm better than that.

The name still melts his heart like the summer sun on sundaes.

-I know you are, but not when it came to me huh?

ㅡThat was...fuck

ㅡJunhee...listen to me...

ㅡPlease...

_Read 1:13 A.M._

-We're both at fault. It's just that you made that we into me.

Jun's irritation built up under the covers, simmering with resentment. He didn't type, he didn't shut the phone off, he didn't throw it to the side, he just let the messages pile up because he was going to delete them in the morning.

Content with this decision he snuggles into a sea of pillows and plushies, ready to sleep off the rings and dings of his phone.

At 2 A.M, mere minutes later, he got another call. "Wh-who is this?"

"Hee Hee."

Junhee could've squealed out of delight when he recognized that voice. He scrambled for his phone. "Bitch it's you!"

He was met with the messy white undercut of Kim Hoon, resisting the urge to jump through the screen and grab him to the bed for another round.

When they were practicing for their dance solos he rested on Jun's legs and shoulder. The one he grew closest to when they were stuck in the practice room day in and day out- both protecting Chan like their lives depended on it. The same man who kissed him in the middle of the night, trying to play it off because they shared a bed.

That little kiss led to a confession, a makeout session on the couch, under the covers, and in the corridors no one walked through. Soon enough he became a one night stand that would stand by him forever as a friend.

"Mhm. I called to say happy birthday, and if you'd like toㅡ"

"Yes."

"-I didn't even finish." Rayoon's appalled, "So you want to hang out with me and Sehyoon tomorrow?"

"Not Sehyoon to be honest, but you hell yeah."

Rayoon hums curiously, pondering what to say. "Why not Sehyoon?"

"Oh- I never told you did I?"

Distant sipping came from the other side of the phone, signaling the unspoken.

Commence a good two hours of Junhee telling everything from Sehyoon's roomates to him leaving for China and comming back- and not telling him a single thing about what happened. It ended up being two and a half hours long since they stopped to get snacks or drinks on the way.

Rayoon's laughs turned to wheezes and cackles that rang throughout his apartment. "Okay, but how was it? Long? Short? Thi-"

Junhee cut him off. "I'm gonna stop you right there before you get me horny."

Rayoon stopped crunching chips, curious to hear his answer. When that man stops eating to listen to your conversation, that's how you know he's interested in the answer.

"Anyways...it was six inches when he wasn't hard, eight when he was, and he was thick too..." Junhee felt heat rise to his cheeks, "-and I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about checking again."

Kim looked at Jun with doubtful eyes on the call, "Yes, I know. I know I should be trying to get over him but...we never really-"

"Never really...?" He continued, waving a chip around.

"Ended, per se. He just fucked off and left for China, telling me the day I saw his half of the dorm bare of walls. He just left me here and went back with Xukun to study with him." He explained, sipping Sprite.

"Mhm...I see. So y'all should either kiss and make up, kiss and break up, or kiss and shake it up in bedㅡ"

"Rayoon!" He whines, "don't say that shit!"

"But it's true! He's at fault and so are you, so you two need to pull up your pants or tear them off each other and make up."

Junhee's silent for a bit, realizing that despite the crude wording- Rayoon wasn't completely incorrect with his statement. "Kim Hoon, you're right for once."

"See, I told y-"

"Which is why I'm not hanging out with his ass, but you and I- we can go out for bubble tea." Junhee finishes. Rayoon lets out a sigh, knowing he can't change Park's mind.

Something in Ra's brain clicks, smiling devilishly on the other side. Junhee thought nothing of his mischievous gesture. "Alright, I'll treat you to dinner later. BM's BBQ and Grill."

"Sure." He complies. "But I have to go into work in a few hours, so I'll see you later."

"Great, see you."

"Ok-" Junhee was cut off so quick it made his head spin. The Rocky's Road employee would realize far too late that Rayoon was up to something.

He glanced at the clock, trying to figure out a way to spend the rest of his time, finally settling on sleep.

Byeongkwan rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock, 9:03 A.M. He nearly fell out of bed trying to get ready for class until he looked at his phone again. It's Saturday. It's Saturday and he doesn't have any classes to attend. It's Saturday and he folds himself into a burrito with his covers, trying to catch up on hours of lost sleep in a day.

Then he checks his phone again, and he sees the date this time.

一happy birthday junhee!!!

-thanks babe!

一what do you wanna do?

-not go to work

一damn you gotta go in on your birthday?

-yea

一damnnn that's rough

-ik, but i deadass just left so maybe you, chan, and donghun can meet me over there.

一bet

Kwan storms into Chan's room, shaking him vigorously in an attempt to wake him up. The younger groans, covering himself deeper into his blanket burrito. At that point, Byeongkwan takes the freshman and yeets him onto the floor, the contents spill onto the carpet and sit there on a plaid placemat, dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"Why in the hell would you wake me up?"

"Trust me, I didn't want to either- but it's Jun's birthday."

"Okay? And? It's Sunday." Chan argues, folding into his shell. "Jesus said don't work on this- his holy day."

"Chan please get the hell up."

"Make me." He smirks, looking at Byeongkwan's lips. Kwan blushes and yanks him out the bed, "Well- that's one way to do it."

"Anyways, we've gotta get to the boardwalk. So get up!"

Chan, 19, exhausted, and Byeongkwan, 22, ready to die, practically scrape themselves out the doorway and into the sunlight. Like flowers, they stretch their arms towards the sun, devour whatever nutrients are available in their current surroundings. By that, I just mean cold ramen marinated in broth.

And like tumbleweeds, they fall from the stairs with grace, managing to twist their limbs into a ball of fuck all, "You wanna stay home now?" Chan asks the pink prince, dusting himself off.

"Yeah..." Kwan admits, picking up his glasses.

"Good, now let's go cuddle."

* * *

 

Junhee wished he had someone to cuddle right now, sitting on the bus alone. Maybe Sehyoon would pop out of nowhere and rest a blonde-well, brown- head on his shoulder. Maybe they'd share headphones or a peck on the nose, cheek, lips一 something. . .or maybe he'd be waiting at home with his birthday suit.

Heat rose to his cheeks and him out to the boardwalk, red as mars, burning brighter than the sun itself. Head in orbit, stars in his eyes, and dick in Uranus, he enters the shop with glee- allowing the AC to be a quick cold shower.

But it's dark as night, as lights are off, chairs are shuffling, and mitts are being thrown to the counter.

"Guys? What's going on?"

_"One, two, three!"_

Chaewon flips on the switch, capturing his coworkers in front of the register, little gifts in each generous hand, piles of deserts organized on every table. From cookies to tarts to cakes, Junhee was about to get diabetes from how sweet this was.

And in the middle, stood Rocky, with his rarely made masterpiece- ice cream cake made of Rocky Road, a chocolate base, and topped with marshmallows with a candle.

"Happy Birthday Junhee!"

The man smiles, his boss Rocky throws him his paycheck and a wink. "You thought we forgot, did you?"

"No...it's just- I didn't expect all of this." Jun clears his throat, "Who- who exactly did this? Choerry?"

Yerim chokes on a cookie. "God I wish I did. You'd be surprised."

"Besides," Tzuyu snatches his cap off of him, while Taeil unhooks the apron. "No working on your birthday!"

"O-Okay. Bye everyone- thank you so much!"

"No problem man, we love you!"

Junhee nods, about to exit- "Hold the fuck up, if I don't work- you guys don't work either! We eat in this bitch- grab some bowls!"

Chaeyoung's already digging into the rice cakes on the left, Hyojong and Hyuna sit across and scarf down brownies.

Rocky Road was a family, and you don't leave family on the road.

* * *

 

It's seven P.M. when the employees section off leftovers and invite friends over to fit right into the feast. Rayoon decides it'd be a good time to collect Junhee, let him freshen up, get them ex to ex and have sex. Okay-maybe not that far, but if it gets to that point he wouldn't be mad about it (as long as he gets to join).

They're loading up sweet treats in Rayoon's car, crowding and clowning to karaoke songs back to the apartment.

Jun slings a mesh jacket over his shoulder. "I'll be ready in a bit, don't worry."

The shower's handles squeak, towels get tossed around, a hairdryer is blown andㅡ

"You look like a stripper mixed with a bartender."

"If a bartender looked like this?" Licking his lips, he teases, "I'd be drinking the entire dispensery."

"Heehee," Rayoon adds, taking gloss from the pouch. "sweetie, you act like you don't do that already.

Junhee opens his mouth in protest, but Rayoon shuts his mouth. "Save that throat for Sehyoon."

That's when Junhee drew his lips into a thin line and made his eyeliner sharper than swords. He click clacks his stuff into the bag and zips it up, all quiet as a mouse. He says nothing to Rayoon when he gets in the car, letting the radio take place of tension. They swing by college students and take them down to the restaurant.

The friends get out the car, Rayoon grabs his hand as he's about to exit. "Wait- what did I do?"

Junhee glanced to trash skitting down the street, with incoherent mumbling fumbling out of his mouth.

"Oh? What was that? I couldn't quite hear." Rayoon knows what he's doing. He knows exactly what he's doing with that mockery and glint in his eyes.

Junhee hummed, clenching his fist- hoping he can draw some blood out his dick. "You got me thinking about him you piece of shit. You knew that when I got dead quiet."

"At least you said it. Do you still like him?"

Park stitched his mouth and the door shut, "Let's just get something to eat..."

His nose hits barbeque sauce and smoked salmon, margaritas at the bar and lemon water. No wonder it was packed tonight. Junhee spots the others at a corner booth, Kwan waving them down for good measure. "What did you two talk about?"

A pair in question fidgets with lemon water and the alcohol menu. "Oh, nothing much. Also, where's the waiter?"

"Sorry for the wait everyone! What would you all like to ea一"

Park lifts up his shades to see if he's fucking hallucinating, but Donghun puts them back on his eyes, blinding him from the truth.

But Park Junhee ain't a bitch ass bitch, and he lifts them up again only to fall deeper into the ocean, cerulean contacts pulling him into the abyss.


	5. gawking at garlic bread

Sehyoon's in this bitch with ocean eyes, sandy hair, a pink lip tint with his half undone white shirt _with the forearms rolled up and-_

Okay. So maybe Park Junhee is a bitch ass bitch, but this bay gay wasn't going down without a fight.

Sehyoon didn't expect Junhee's cat eye to be that on point. Or for his outfit to mesh so well together, (seriously, how did he make retro glasses work so well)? Hell- he didn't even expect to see him tonight.

"Wow! I didn't know you worked here." Kwan broke the silence, all parties grateful that he's there.

"Neither did I." Junhee chimes in. He's staring both Yoons down, cold gaze shifting like glaciers. Just what in the hell did Rayoon get him into?

Their waiter subtly sticks out his tongue and lets out a little sigh, "Well- I'll give you all some more time to order." Jun acts like he didn't let the embers in Sehyoon's eyes light the fire in him again, or that he's melting in his seat. But after he walks away, he's dragging Rayoon to the restroom for another rant.

It's when the stall clicks shut that Rayoon realizes what's going on. Junhee leans against the front, preventing his escape. Well, he could crawl under the door, (however, Rayoon wasn't raised in a barn.)

Shit.

"Okay. . .I know you're mad."

"Mad? Oh bitch- I'm not mad." He backs him against the side of the stall. "Rayoon what the hell- why the hell-? You-"

"Hey, hey, hey- I一"

Jun fell silent, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah- And? You can't avoid him forever. Besides, this is your chance to catch up with him!" Rayoon's really trying to save himself, and for a minute his breath's held- ass cheeks clenched.

"Alright." Jun unlocks the bathroom stall. "I'll give it a try."

That's when sleek black dress shoes scurry off the scene, ass cheeks unclench, and a frazzled waiter returns to his food. A tray of ribs and of fajitas sat with no one to eat them until their slutty owners came back.

Kwan looks around twice before taking a rib and a piece of steak from both their dishes, but Sehyoon slaps him away, "I wouldn't advise that, Junhee can tell exactly when his food's been touched- so can Rayoon.

"How do you know?" He asks, licking barbeque sauce of his fingers.

"We all went to school together." Donghun responds, "And we were roomates at a time."

Byeongkwan pouts, "He never told me that...Is that why you all were so awkward earlier?"

Sehyoon doesn't hear glasses crash at the bar, but Junhee does and rushes to clean them up before he goes to eat. It's when Kim spots a silk shirt wiping down the counter that he goes to help. "Junie- baby that's my job."

Jun gave a wry smile, nudging his shoulder. "It's ours now, Sunshine,  you clean the glass- and someone escort this gentleman out the door." Eyes of strangers and glass pierce into him, cutting him just as deep.

Sehyoon complies, picking up their pieces one at a time.

Rayoon tries to advert his gaze, but he can't. They looked hot...and weirdly comfortable. There's Junhee swatting at him lightly with a bourbon soaked rag-Sehyoon jabbing at him with broken tequila bottles.

"Donghun, Sehyoon looks sexy as hell" Byeongkwan whispers, "his hair's pushed back and shit-"

"You act like I'm not looking at Junhee, jacket hanging off the shoulder- he's begging for someone to slip it off."

"You really don't have a filter, do you Donghun?" Rayoon scolds, "Have some decency. He isn't a coat hanger."

Lee opens his mouth to retort, but Chan shoves a piece of garlic bread in his mouth and packs up his pasta. Rayoon's trying not to laugh, while Byeongkwan gave up and giggles like the little shit he is.

"First off, Rayoon's right, tone it down Donghun- you of all people should know that his confidence hides his vulnerability. Who do you think he ran to when he got his heart broken?"

"What are you talking about?" Kwan inquires- Chan realizes he's said to much. Albeit he was vague, it was too much for _everyone else_ ).

"I-nothing. It's nothing. Anyways, apologize.

"That was wrong of me to say. Sorry everyone".

Second, I'm sleepy, drunk, hungry, and want to talk to Sanha- so I'm gone. Bye guys!"

* * *

 

...And there goes Chan, the only stable gay in the group. Getting himself home in one piece was going to be a challenge- considering he's a lightweight- and drunk. And his head's aching at the sheer fact that their dorm's gonna be stocked with liquor for the rest of the week.

He turns his room key into it's slot early on God's holy day, opting to help his junior while feasting on fettucine. He flops himself on the couch and he groans一the liquor just kicked in...more so than normal...

"Oh thank God...I need help with my homework."

Drunk Chan was going to regret this real fast.

"Whaaat pr-pro-problem are ya on n-now?"

Thankfully, Sanha isn't stupid. Well- he is when it comes to math, but other than that- yeah no he's still stupid. But he's not a dumbass today, and that's all that matters!

"Chan-hyung, we didn't even start, and your books aren't in front of you. Are you drunk?"

"Haaah? No, no, s' not that bad." He retorts, noodles slipping down his chin.

"So that's a yes- shit."

"Heeey! Language."

"No, you're more drunk than usual and I can tell. You never fuckin' slur your wordsーI'm coming over and that's final."

Sanha pouts at his Hyung's sorry state, although it's pretty cute- he's not going to lie.

"Yaayy! Channie's coming over."

At that, Sanha giggles and hangs up, preparing a Chan's Hangover Cure bag...with damn near every pain relief med in his cabinent, some water (cause he knew for a fact they barely kept any in the fridge) and a bag of coffee.

It's eleven-thirty eight when Sanha pounds on the door, greeted with a rosy cheeked Chan who's slurring all his words.

"Sanha...baby, you di-didn't have to do this."

Sanha locks the door as slow as he could, brain processing his words. Did heーbabyーcall me? Apparently he's a bit too hung up on the fact cause Chan's undressing in plain sight.

"Oh my god-" He just found out he's got abs under a blue and white top, but he's polite enough to redirect him to the bathroom when he unbuckles his jeans. "Christ man, go strip over there!"

Once the door shuts he knew he'd done his job. Although...he is curious. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen a penis beforeーhell, he has one.

Shampoo bottles crash and so does...a toilet?

Sanha rushes into the bathroom, Chan's only halfway undressed, with a bruise on his leg from falling over the toilet. He looks like he's about to spill everything from the last year into the toilet, low and behold- he does. Death wafts into their noses, but Chan stuck a hand out his grave to flush it.

Okay, maybe he's still got some sense.

Chan's definitely more coherent when he gets the shit out his system. He got through a shower, brushed his teeth, and even put his dirty laundry in his hamper. Sanha's proud, until he sees the bruise on his leg- that's now bleedingー

"Hyung, sit down. I'll get the First Aid Kit."

"Wait, Sanha-" A white box made it's way into his palms "Here- I already took it."

Sanha looks up at Chan as his gentle hands tend to the wound. Chan covers his face in his hands, shifting away. God- he really shouldn't be thinking about the position this much. Or that his that his head's right by his thigh. Or about Sanha's plump lips around his cockー

"I- can I-" Sanha clears his throat of spit and utter disbelief.

All he has to do is touch his leg, not suck his dickーbut of course his throat _had_ to open and his mouth just _had_ to water.

"Sanha- I'm sorry..."

"No, noーit's me..." He admits, looking at the bulge in his pants. "It's just that I thought about sucking y- I said too much."

Sanha hops off, leaving Chan to wrap the bandage around his leg. On the other couch, he stares blankly into the distance, mumbling something to the lamp.

Chan smirks, liquor gone and lust coming in. He teases his younger for just a bit, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you over there."

"I said," Sanha struts over to sit on his lap. "I wanna grind on you."

* * *

 

It's almost one in the morning and Rayoon damn near slipped off the stripper pole. Everyone's drunk as a skunk with junk in the trunk, just having a good ol' time looking at people take turns making fools out of themselves.

"Let's dance the night away!"

The floor shook as a flash mob does Twices' choreo. Rayoon jumps off the pole, breaking his ankles and fucking up Mina's partー _not_ in the good way. He done lost his footing, and a shoe...oop there goes his dignity.

It's when Byeongkwan realizes he's got school in the morning that he dips, downing the rest of his drink. Donghun called it quits when he threw up on a girl- running before her man could beat his ass, snagging half a bottle of Banana Rum on the way out.

They all knew that the night was about to be a blur in the morning. But damn was it worth it.

"Junhee would have loved this." Rayoon sighs, taking them home with the side roads. Yeah, it's gonna take longer. But what'll take longer? Jail time or 5 A.M? Exactly bitch.

It's eight in the morning as Byeongkwan stumbles into his apartment, reeking of sweat, sin, and Scotch. Sanha's asleep by his senior on the couch, arms snuggled together and- are those hickeys? Oh whatever, he'll just question them in the morning.

"Oh shit."


End file.
